This invention relates generally to a sofa, and, more particularly, to a sofa with a flip-up deck that conceals a cavity.
Traditional sofas are known in the art and designed to support a user in a seated position. The sofa generally contains a fixed deck or support surface for supporting the user. The deck extends between the two sides and the front and back of the sofa. The cushions are placed on top of the support deck to provide a comfortable form and fit for the user. However, the deck of the traditional sofa is generally fixed and provides for wasted space within the sofa unit.
It would be desirable to manufacture a sofa with a deck that provides support to the user when seated. Further, it would be desirable to manufacture a sofa with a deck that is rotatable about a position intermediate the front and rear of the sofa. Still further, it would be desirable to manufacture a sofa with a deck that is upwardly rotatable to reveal a cavity. Still further, it would be desirable to manufacture a sofa with a rotatable deck positioned at an intermediate position for sufficient clearance with respect to the back of the sofa.
Thus, while sofas with fixed decks are known, there remains a need for an improved sofa with a flip-up deck that is hinged at an intermediate position that provides the same form, fit, and construction of a traditional sofa with a fixed deck.